swindlefandomcom-20200214-history
Palomino's Dog
Palomino's Dog is the pet dog of S. Wendell Palomino and his attack dog, and the tertiary antagonist in Swindle. Although its gender is never confirmed, Savannah Drysdale cited that it was a male, as a female its size was unimaginable. Biography Purchase Palomino's Dog is a considerably massive German Shepherd who was probably trained as an attack dog, as has been implied multiple times. He was purchased by a dealer named S. Wendell Palomino after he obtained a priceless baseball card and kept the dog in his house when he was away. There was already another dog, Luthor, and the new dog frequently bullied the much smaller Doberman. Bambino Heist When Griffin Bing and Ben Slovak initiated the Bambino Heist, Luthor guided their friend Savannah Drysdale to Palomino's Dog, who was sleeping. Drysdale shone a flashlight into the dark room, accidentally waking it. The monster gazed directly into the beam of light and charged. Uncharacteristically frightened, Drysdale pulled Luthor out and slammed the door. Infuriated, Palomino's Dog began its attempt to break down the door. Eventually, it succeeded and began searching for Savannah Drysdale and Luthor. After Lamar Fontaine entered the house, it leaped at him and ripped at his flesh, aiming to kill. Fontaine retaliated by bashing it in the nose, distracting it long enough for Fontaine to close the door behind it. It tried to break down the door and pursue, this time to no avail. Eventually, it found its quarry. Savannah Drysdale tried to reason with it, but it attacked her. Horrified, Luthor courageously leaped in her path, and the two struggled. Seeing that Palomino's Dog had a clear advantage over Luthor, Griffin Bing threw a 20-pound turkey their way. The dogs, enticed by the lure of so much meat, ravenously ate the whole thing and passed out lying side by side. Aftermath Although Darren Vader worried he would be pursued once more, Luthor and his rival were still unconscious when police arrived at the scene. Much later, Palomino fled the city, took the dog with her, and left Luthor behind. Appearance Palomino's Dog is a massive, dark-colored dog. It is said to be three times larger than Luthor, and as Luthor weighs 90 pounds, this makes Palomino's Dog weigh far more than any of its enemies during the Bambino Heist. Cheese Bing says it is "the biggest dog he has ever seen". Likewise, Savannah Drysdale, who has never feared an animal before, doubts that slamming the bedroom door on it will barricade it for long. However, it was unable to get through a different door to follow Lamar Fontaine. Eli Mulroney says that he "makes Luthor look like a hamster". Personality Palomino's Dog is the embodiment of brute force. He is savage, brutal, vicious, and exceptionally violent. He took his duty as a guard dog very seriously. When Lamar Fontaine entered the house, it attempted to gore him, drawing blood before being bashed in the nose, distracting it long enough for Fontaine to close the door behind it. It later attacked Savannah Drysdale, whom it had been obsessively seeking out, but he never got to touch her as Luthor moved in to protect her. Knowing it could not lose, the dog immediately began trying to kill Luthor instead. Palomino's Dog, like most dogs, is known to have a weakness for the allure of meat, as he is given a 20-pound turkey and eats himself sick, effectively knocking him out so he can't interfere with the Bambino Heist. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Unnamed Characters